True Feelings Of A Madman
by RavenclawKB
Summary: This is just a humor where Voldemort confesses why he did so many horrible things, and his true feelings for the young Harry Potter. Thank you for 2,000 views!
1. Letter to Readers

Hello readers,

I would like to offer a sincere thank you to those who have remained subscribed to this story even though it has been under revision for, evidently, seven years.

The good news is I have finally (sincerely) begun writing again. I have about thirty ideas simmering in my head, and about four that are bursting in my fingertips, hardly waiting to be written. Unfortunately, this story is not among them but will be very soon.

I do hope to fix it up though, I haven't written anything comical in a long time, and I would like to run a few practice drabbles before I even try to edit this. If I don't think I can handle it any more, I'm afraid that I will have to abandon it. I do however have a lot of other Harry Potter stories, so I hope that you're willing to look them over and I'll update, at least, something soon.

For the time being, I will leave the old chapters of my awkward writing beginnings up for any newcomers who may have an interest, but please be aware that before I post any new content I will revise the previously posted chapters so that they do not sound like the scribblings of a seventh-grader.

Thank you for your attention and patience,

Kat


	2. Chapter 1

True Feelings of a Madman

_Harry Potter,_

_I, um, wanted to know if we could possibly meet and resolve some, er, past issues we've had with each other. I know this may be a bit…awkward for you but I assure you I feel just as strange. You could never know how much I've wanted to tell you this for so long but I think that it's time to tell you. I don't REALLY want to start a war. I just need someone that understands me I can talk too. Please meet me on the Quidditch pitch at 3 o'clock on Saturday. If you must bring Hermione and Ron you are quite welcome to but make sure they can't hear what I tell you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry read and reread the letter. "Ron, wait, never mind I need someone with a brain to help me. Hermione!" he yelled, hoping she would hear him up in the girls' dormitories. It may be important to talk about this but it was not worth falling down the stairs when they turned into a slide again.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione came rushing down the staircase; book in hand, of course.

He pushed the letter towards her. Watching her eyes, he saw her scan it quickly and look up. "What's all this about?"

Harry shrugged and answered truthfully, "I don't know. Do you reckon I should go?"

Hermione sat in thought and drummed her fingers lightly on the book she had. Harry strained to catch the title but her arm covered it. She lifted it when she gave her answer and he caught what it said. It was the renewed version of 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' which was now titled 'The Rise and Fall and Steady Rise Again of the Dark Arts'.

"Harry!" she snapped, angered by him not listening to her answer.

He mumbled a quick, "Sorry Hermione. So what's your opinion?"

"I think you should go." Hermione stated.

"Wo air?" Ron asked, a biscuit stuffed in his mouth.

Hermione gave him a glare that made him swallow too fast and choke on his food. "Meet Voldemort."

"You're doing WHAT?" he roared, crumbs spewing from his mouth as he did so.

This just made her laugh. "Nice face Ron. We're coming too, its tomorrow."

Ron caught his breath and made sure he swallowed everything before talking again. "Fine, I'll go but if he kills us I want the letter notifying my parents to say its you two's fault."

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks debating whether or not it was worth it to take him. "Well Harry, we're going then. Ron up to bed," she was interrupted when Ron tried to raise a protest but hushed him with a quick mutter of 'silencio', "and Harry you write a hurried letter back to that polite man. When you're finished follow him up and no sneaking out tonight."

Harry fought furiously not to smirk and since Ron had no voice he merely covered himself so Hermione couldn't see his facial expression. In ten minutes time, Harry was done with the letter but it felt peculiar to be sending Hedwig off to one of his worst enemies.

_Voldemort, _It read,

_This IS a bit awkward having a casual meeting with my sworn enemy but my friends have convinced me into it. I really hope whatever you have to tell me is worth us losing our lives or going to Azkaban. Great to hear that you don't want to start a war, and Ron and Hermione will be on the pitch with me at promptly three tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

Somewhere off in a strange and forgotten country Lord Voldemort was waiting nervously for our hero's reply. Despite what Wormtail kept on saying he couldn't get sleep at all. All he could do was keep wringing his hat in his hands and hoping it didn't rip to shreds in the process. Finally Potter's snowy owl showed up with a reply note. Voldemort anxiously grabbed the letter from the bird's leg and pointed to where it could get some refreshments while staying out of Nagini's reach.

Reading the letter swiftly, Voldemort was ready to jump for joy. Tomorrow he would take the bird outside the house and apparate to just outside the gates. Then he would slowly sneak inside beneath his invisibility cloak and confess his secret love to Harry Potter.

The next afternoon the trio was striding across the grounds, off to meet one of, in most of the world's opinion, the vilest person on the Earth. "You sure this is a good idea?" Ron mumbled, scared to admit it gave him the willies.

"Just shut up Ron!" Hermione snapped at him.

They all walked through the tunnel to get onto the actual field part and emerged once again into the immense sunlight that hit the gigantic stadium. Pacing nervously along one of the dark corners was Voldemort himself. "Ah," he called when he spotted them, "so good to see you all. So glad you could make it."

Hermione smiled pleasantly, "Our pleasure." Ron couldn't stop staring at the spider that was crawling out of Voldemort's ear.

"Erm…Harry, is it okay for me to see you for a moment? Alone?" Harry glanced apprehensively at Ron and Hermione. Ron still stared mortified at the spider crawling through Voldemort's ear hair (the only place he seemed to have hair at all) and Hermione flashed him a smile and a small thumbs up, mouthing the words 'Go for it!'

Harry nodded as a reply and solemnly walked off with his parents' murderer. "So…" Harry wrung his hands together and released them, a clear sign he was uncomfortable, "what did you call us out here for?"

Voldemort got a sudden uneasiness about him. "Well, it's just that, I, er…How can I say this. Harry Potter, I love you."

"WHAT?" Harry bellowed.

Quickly raising a finger to his lips, Voldemort shushed Harry. "Please let me explain." He begged.

Somehow, Harry felt bad for the old fruit loop and let him explain the reasoning behind his extra measure of madness. He hoped it was just an overdose on his medication he past few weeks.

"Harry, everything I've ever done is because from the minute you were born I loved you dearly. First as a son and then with a lustful desire I fought so hard to resist…." He began as he leaned close to Harry who slid to the side along the wall of the pitch.

"Wait! Why did you kill my parents then?"

"I tried to take you to adopt you as my own son and then they fought back. You're father attacked me and I accidentally killed them both in the process to try and take you. I would have taken Lily as a wife so that you could have a mother but she screamed things like 'molestation' and 'rape' and covered your body with hers."

"Why did you try to steal the Sorcerer's Stone then?"

"It was the only way I could be your age and we could be together happily."

"Why did you set a basilisk loose in the school? You petrified Hermione and nearly killed Ginny."

"I did? Those poor lasses, I just wanted to talk to you. The diary seemed a good way for you to converse and fall in love with a me that was nearer your age."

Voldemort leaned in close, hoping Harry would forgive him for all he had done. "Kiss me Harry."

"NO! Are you crazy? Why did you murder Cedric when we showed up in the graveyard?"

"Oh, that. Well, I was scared you two were, you know, _dating_. I got rid of him to make sure that he wouldn't come between us."

"Why did you take my blood to make you come back to life then?"

"That, I needed _your _blood in particular because I didn't want it to cause you searing pain in that scar every time I kissed you. Think, there would be no point to dating then if it caused you severe physical pain every single time I laid a finger on you."

"How come you allowed Bellatrix to kill Sirius?"

"Oh, Bellatrix is so rebellious. She's a horrid servant that only does what she chooses and always had a little family rivalry with him. Personally, he was my favorite on their whole family tree."

"What about that prophecy? It said 'one cannot live while the other survives' or something like that…"

"No, actually they had a little typo there. The REAL prophecy said 'one cannot live without the other'"

Harry was, by now, petrified and couldn't resist anymore when Voldemort leaned into kiss him. While Harry was trembling as the man's lips loomed ever closer he heard a girl's voice scream 'Rictusempra!'

He fell to his knees and lay in a crumpled heap from the fear and nausea he now had. "Thank God for you Hermione."

"Don't mention it." She hissed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on let's get out of here, quick before he wakes up."

Ron still stood their gaping from the parts of the conversation he had managed to eavesdrop on. Hermione grabbed his arm too and was half running with, half dragging the two of the off the field. The last thing they heard before they made it into the safety of the open courtyards was the shout of a madman screaming "I love you Harry Potter, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Special Thanks

to

born4purple,

Laugh,

Project Dark Overlord,

Narlee,

Rikey,

the skaboss,

Major Skittles,

Slash Superqueen,

slytherin-pwincess-no1

and

JarethGirl30028

for their reviews that

motivated me to write.

Thanks as Well

to

…

Irene & Alice

and

NickyFox13

for their reviews

to my story.


End file.
